Blast From The Past
by Link8
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman makes a discover that could shake the foundation of his world... or not.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu._**

* * *

 ** _A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_**

* * *

"So, Yukinon... What did you put in the time capsule? Pan-san?"

"I rather not discuss that particular matter, Yuigahama-san," responded Yukinoshita, with all sincerity. Her eyes never left the paperback she was holding so she couldn't see the disappointment that grew onto Yuigahama's face.

Despair fading, Yuigahama turned to me gleefully. "How about you, Hikki?"

"Oh, a can of MAX Coffee," I replied.

"I suspected that was of your implementation." The response didn't come from Yuigahama, but from the girl diagonally across me. "The assignment for all second-years was to deposit an item of sentimental value. Was it not, Hikigaya-kun?" Her tone of speech is icy, but I expected no less from the Ice Queen herself.

"Hey, that's sentimental to me! Chug down at least one everyday. Basically a ritual, if I might add. Thus the reason behind MAX as my choice."

"I see..." Yukinoshita shut her paperback with a clasp, setting it down on her lap. Her gaze shifted towards me as she spoke. I, however, did not return the favor. If so, I'd probably freeze under the pressure. "Perhaps your incentive could pass off as adequate, but can you account for your so-called contribution empty, crushed, discarded into the school's capsule... as if somehow you've mistaken it for a trash can. With those rotten eyes of yours, I shouldn't be surprised." _Why would I put a unused can of MAX Coffee into the capsule? It makes no sense. And it's crushed because I wanna save space for everybody else's stuff. In a way, I'm being very considerate._

"Care to elaborate on your actions, Hikigaya-kun?" asked Yukinoshita, sweeping the hair off her shoulders.

Speechless without comeback, I settle for the optimal choice and continued my light novel. I lightly groan to confirm that I had nothing else to say; the best course of action. Yukinoshita _hmm_ ed as if to say, _That's what I thought, you coward._ Picking a fight with Yukinoshita was like waging war against supreme beings: there's no shot at victory, and your death... is inevitable.

Yukinoshita, too, resumes her afternoon reading. Like that the clubroom drowned in remote silence, all except for the rain that just begun to pour outside the window along with Yuigahama's tittering barrage of _uh_ 's with the occasional flip of a page.

Now here come her attempt to lighten the mood. "It's not like we'll get a grade for this sorta thing, y'know. Ha-ha." She first turns to me, then to Yukinoshita as if awaiting some kind of response. Neither of us spoke a word which resulted Yuigahama to sigh. Attempt 2: "The dog collar Hikki gave me for my birthday was what I put in there." Silence... "At first, I'm like 'But this is Hikki's only gift to me, I should keep it!' but in the future..." Yuigahama faced me with moist peachy eyes, gripping the hem on her skirt tightly. "...y-you'll buy me more gifts... won't you, Hikki?" _In the future... What do you mean, Yuigahama? Do you want me to go broke? Well, I'm already broke._

I fleetingly shot her a glance. Yukinoshita, too, acknowledges the other girl with a momentarily glance. Guess we're both a bit surprised by her comments, especially the latter.

She suddenly got all red as if flustered by our actions. "Le-let's just wait for someone to come," said Yuigahama timidly. "Hopefully somebody needs our help..." Yuigahama pulled out her phone and start clacking away, and Yukinoshita and I continued on with our books.

Silence aside from the torrential rain.

Yuigahama had a point about one thing. This "assignment" is not worth a grade, though participation was mandatory. Why does Yukinoshita care about it then? To the point where she felt the need to say something, postponing her reading to claw into me about something so unnecessary, in my opinion. Sure we get into it often, but today felt different; I felt it in the air. _Is it that time of the month already?_

All over this assignment. Allow me to explain:

Start of the week (Monday), Hiratsuka-sensei had notified the higher-ups of her intentions to use the courtyard as a burial site for said assignment for Class 2-F. Something she'd conjured up during her weekend time. The assignment, as Sensei dubbed it— _Taimu Kasuperu_.

Objective: Each student's required to deposit a minimum of one item (no more than two) and it must hold some sort of sentimental value to its respective owner.

In two days time (Wednesday) they, Sobu's school board officials, approved and, in addition, granted Sensei an industrial state-of-the-art capsule, which was now in view from the clubroom. They wanted her assignment apply not just exclusively to one class but to all second-years' homeroom therefore all the other classes got involved, which included Class 2-J: Yukinoshita's class.

Likewise, we were given two days to contemplate and select something dear to us for the capsule before it'd be entombed several feet underground, never to be seen again—that is, for twenty-something years, according to Hiratsuka-sensei. Like I'd ever come back two decades from now for some raijuu-reunion to view old artifacts of the past; my occupation as a house husband wouldn't allow me to do so, or simply put, I wouldn't want to.

Anyway, today (Friday) in alphabetical order, around noon each second-year was called upon to head to the courtyard when it was their turn. When I was summoned for the task, I purchased MAX Coffee at the vending machine as my last second contribution. Of course it'd be a waste to allow the sweet beverage to sit in such a setting for quite some time, so I chugged it in one go before heading over to the courtyard. _As for the crushed can, did that to leave some room for I-Z. That's worth a lot of points, actually. The fact I considered my fellow Sobu students._

You can call it a weak attempt, distasteful, or whatever, but when you're a loner like me... you don't have many sentimental possessions, let alone wanna part with the very few you own. Some of the possessions were light novels (self bought), Chiba souvenirs from Komachi, and from my two always-working parents: a notched hundred-yen coin. Honestly, that's about it... I think. Am I missing something? No, that's it.

All in all, this assignment really was pointless... and I still have no clue as to why Yukinoshita felt so strongly about it. But you know what?

That's none of my business, and I prefer it that way. The path to—

 _*Beep! Beep!*_

My phone vibrated twice, indicating a message. What do Komachi want? I assume right away it's my sister simply because that's how pitiful a loner's life was... when you know it's your cute, super-adorable sibling texting you.

I pulled out my phone to view Komachi's message.

It wasn't from Komachi, though...

I felt my blood pressure spiked as I skimmed the text.

 ** _Hiratsuka-sensei:_ _Hikigaya, come to my office after the commencement of club activities. If you do not show up, you'll regret ever crossing me... Understood? Might I remind you of my newly acquired FINISHING MOVE!_**

* * *

"Hikigaya, what the hell is this?" She motioned her hand to the desk.

"A can...?" I acted confused, scratching my head.

Irritated, a vein popped on Hiratsuka-sensei's forehead. "Yes, a can and fairly destroyed, too. May I ask why you turned that in rather than what I'd ask of you?!" _You're already jumping to the conclusion that this is of my doing._

"How can you say that? Even if I was the culprit, which I'm not...," I said. "What's wrong with thinking outside the box? It could very well be extremely valuable to whoever turn that in. Rather than view it as waste, try to think of it as a heirloom from a relative. Don't judge a book its cover."

She didn't seemed too convinced. What soon followed was Hiratsuka-sensei cracking the knuckles on both her hands, looking as if she's about to stand. "Smartass, huh?"

"Well, I didn't do it... you see... Okay, okay, it was me. Hold on a sec!" I twitched.

Withdrawing her advancing fist, Sensei smiled as if satisfied before adopting the visage of a worried teacher.

"Can't you just do what I ask? I'm not speaking a foreign language, you know? It shouldn't be hard, even for someone like you, Hikigaya."

"I choose not to give anything significant to me because I don't have much to offer regardless. Unlike everyone else, I lack a treasure trove of goods. It's best to accept the fact that we were not all made equal."

"You'll receive a failing score for the assignment."

I looked at Sensei with bewildered eyes. "Bu-but you said it's not a grade. Can't go back on your word now, Hiratsuka-sensei. It would be an unjustifiable act and you're better than that."

Sighing, she completely changed the subject. "With that sordid personality of yours, it's no wonder you're all alone; without a girlfriend, even friends, for that matter." Hiratsuka-sensei pulls out a lighter and ignited the cigarette that'd been resting between the corners of her lips.

"I could say the sa—"

A gust of wind brushed past my cheek. "What was that?"

 _Man, Hiratsuka-sensei is seriously scary!_ No wonder men are hesitant to marry her. Committing to a woman with this kind of murderous intent in her eyes and also demanding as hell would make any man quiver in fear ready to cut all ties... or even flee the country. Someone please marry her already! _At this point, I might have to be the scapegoat._

"Nothing." I swallowed my words. If I calculated this correctly, her guard ought to be down. "I meant to say... You look really beautiful this particular evening."

Flustered, Hiratsuka-sensei toyed with her hair; her face an impression of a ripe tomato. "D-Don't change the subject, Hikigaya..." She avert her gaze to the stack of papers on her desk, as if to mask the ongoing blush running rampant across her face. It's safe to say her guard was now nonexistent. I was slightly amused by the strange turn of events, smirking coolly. Pressing her cigarette onto the ashtray with a long exhale, her stern gaze fixated back to me after some time. "I still fully expect you to complete the given task. So, how about this..." Fishing inside the breast pocket of her coat, she pulled out a wad of paper and hands it to me.

The page was blank. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Are you Ryuk?_

As if reading my mind, she said, "Better that than that lame excuse you call sentimental. On the sheet, I want you write 'Hiratsuka is best Sensei and definitely will get married soon.' Afterward, I want you to put it into the capsule. Can I expect that much of you?... That is, if you don't want a failing score..." The murderous gleam in her eyes was back.

Do I have much of a choice? Under these circumstances, not even a tiny bit. This crap's not sentimental at all. If anything, it's half true/false. While true she's the best Sensei; it's insultingly false to assume she'll be married anytime soon.

I nodded. "Gotcha."

"It'll be buried into the ground less than five minutes. Better hurry, Hikigaya."

* * *

Upon completion of Hiratsuka-sensei's request, I wasted no time rushing over to the courtyard. The rain was stronger than before, you could make the argument a flood was very much in the realm of possibility.

 _Great. Just great._

Supposed I'd get soaked anyway so no point to delay my fate. In one motion I started trotting carefully through the slippery, muddy terrain in an effort to prevent losing balance, maneuvering around the hole.

 _Halfway there, Hachiman._

My clothes were soaked to maximum capacity when I reached the rectangular-shaped capsule, a jet black colorway with silver accents. On the side was a short lever, which I pulled downward, prompting the panel door to erect upward. Surprisingly, it partially shielded the upper half of my body from the storm.

I place the note at the very top of the mountain of items I couldn't see; it was dark out (despite only being 5 o'clock) so my vision wasn't all that reliable, especially with the blinding bullets of rain pelting at every angle of my body.

Mission complete.

Just as I was about to pull on the lever once more, something glossy caught my eye even in the darkness. Enough to make me forget I'm amid heavy rainstorm. Right under my note, a small square glossy paper.

I picked it up realizing it's a photo.

That's Yukinoshita. _So this was hers, eh...?_

Nothing seems unique about the photograph, other than the fact she's riding on some sort of amusement park ride— _WAIT, THAT'S ME?!_

Can't believe Yukinoshita had this photo, much less would use it as her offering for Hiratsuka-sensei's assignment. I inspected over it several more times, to confirm that my eyes aren't deceiving me.

In conclusion, they weren't. That was me.

It's from that day... at Destinyland.

Us riding Splash Mountain, about to drop off the waterfall.

Immediately, my heart thumped and as if reminiscing I felt a warmth at the cuff of my blazer, and Yukinoshita's words rang through my ears: "Save me someday."

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is intended to be a one-shot. But based on feedback, if you guys want to see a multi-chapter fic, just lemme know. What'd you think? Hope you'd enjoyed it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :D_**


End file.
